Bloody boyfriend - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Thomas rencontre Teresa dans un bar et demande au barman, Newt, de faire semblant d'être son petit ami. Newt/Thomas (Newtmas) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Newt/Thomas, alias le Newtmas.

C'est une traduction de **Bloody boyfriend** par _dreamscomeslow_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Une relecture est prévue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas courait comme un fou, sentant sa chemise devenir de plus en plus humide contre sa peau. Il repéra finalement le bar qu'il essayait d'atteindre depuis que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, le prenant au dépourvu étant donné que les derniers jours n'avaient jamais été aussi ensoleillés. Naïvement, il avait cru que l'été était arrivé plus tôt et avait renoncé à porter une veste. C'était clairement une erreur, pensa-t-il, sentant des gouttes sur son dos en entrant dans _Le Labyrinthe_.

Dès qu'il entrait, il sentit son corps s'échauffer. Il aimait tout de l'endroit : la musique douce qui sortait de la radio, les meubles, confortables et cosy, et les gens, pour la plupart des étudiants à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour lire un livre ou simplement profiter du calme, loin de l'université et des parties environnantes. Du moins, c'était ce qui se passait pour Thomas il y a cinq mois.

Il avait accepté d'aller à une fête avec sa petite amie Teresa, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, parce que Minho avait dit que ce serait la meilleure de l'année, puis il l'avait dit à chaque fois. Après quelques heures, Teresa et lui avaient commencé à se disputer au sujet d'Aris, un gars qui venait d'arriver à l'université. Apparemment, Teresa croyait que Thomas ne lui accordait pas assez d'attention, sinon il aurait remarqué comment Aris la draguait et aurait fait quelque chose à ce sujet. La vérité était que Thomas avait remarqué, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit parce que d'abord, elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et deuxièmement, il espérait qu'elle le lâcherait pour Aris avant qu'il n'ait eu le courage de le faire. À l'époque, les choses n'allaient pas bien entre eux et il songeait à mettre fin à leur relation depuis un certain temps lorsque cet argument se produisit.

Mais, comme toujours, il avait choisi d'être un lâche et de s'enfuir au lieu de lui dire qu'ils étaient meilleurs en tant qu'amis. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait trouvé _Le Labyrinthe_ , le seul endroit encore lumineux au milieu de la nuit noire. Il était environ 13 heures, il était épuisé et ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait promis à son colocataire Minho qu'il lui laisserait un peu d'intimité. Il voulait juste se soûler et oublier à quel point il était nul, mais c'était sans compter sur Alby, le propriétaire du bar qui n'hésitait pas à le raisonner. Grâce à lui, il avait finalement eu le courage de rompre avec Teresa … trois mois plus tard.

Thomas marchait vers la salle de bain pour sécher ses cheveux et ses vêtements du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il vit Teresa en sortir. Pendant un moment, il se demandait s'il avait le temps de se retourner et de courir à l'extérieur du bar avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir, mais le petit sourire amer qu'elle lui lança lui fit abandonner l'idée. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'exclama, « Thomas, quelle surprise ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. » Il essaya de ne pas réfléchir à cela puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il l'avait évitée.

« Ouais, j'ai été très occupé avec les examens à venir et Minho veut que nous restions en forme, alors nous n'allons plus vraiment aux fêtes. » Mentit-il en espérant qu'elle ferait simplement un signe de la tête et qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle n'aurait pas été Teresa si elle l'avait fait.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je suis sûr que nous l'avons croisé à la fête de Ben », répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été si stupide. Minho lui avait envoyé un texto à propos d'une fête il y a une heure, alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, juste avant de rencontrer son amie Brenda.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle continua, « Brenda nous a dit qu'elle avait obtenu un emploi ici il y a quelques semaines. Elle a dit que c'était un bel endroit, alors Aris et mois avons décidé de voir par nous-mêmes. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils quand il entendit cela parce que c'était lui qui avait dit à Brenda qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un et pourtant, elle avait dit à son ex de passer avec son nouveau petit ami. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir si Aris et Teresa sorte ensemble, mais il n'était pas heureux qu'ils le fassent ici. C'était devenu son endroit sûr et maintenant, il pouvait rencontrer son ex, qu'il évitait soigneusement à l'université, à tout moment.

« On sort ensemble maintenant. » Clarifia Teresa, attirant de nouveau son attention sur elle.

« Oh, cool. » Répondit-il et honnêtement, pourrait-il être plus maladroit ?

« Est-ce que Brenda t'a aussi parlé de cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau et Thomas ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire qu'il était ici à cause de la météo. Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un, il savait qu'elle se sentirait victorieuse s'il lui faisait savoir que sa vie était ennuyeuse et qui rien ne s'était passé depuis qu' _il_ avait rompu avec elle.

« Euh, non. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge en regardant autour du bar. Au bar, un groupe de gars riait et buvait joyeusement, et pas si loin, il reconnaissait deux filles de l'université qu'il voyait parfois. Elles se disputaient violemment, mais s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque Gally s'approcha avec leurs boissons. Thomas détourna le regard lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire venant du comptoir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, blonds et à la peau très pâle riait avec le barman qui avait apparemment raconté quelque chose de drôle.

Le grand homme rayonnait en lui faisant boire un verre, son t-shirt semblait trop serré pour ses bras musclés et ses cheveux blonds contrastant fortement avec la couleur sombre. À ce moment, il paraissait être le plus gentil des hommes sur terre et c'était peut-être pour cela que Thomas répondit, indiquant le barman et sans réfléchir. « En fait, je suis venu chercher mon petit ami. »

Teresa fit preuve de confusion en répondant, « Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. » Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement avant de proclamer, « J'aimerais bien le rencontrer ! Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires et dire à Aris que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Et avec cela, elle marcha vers sa table et Aris leva un sourcil interrogateur. Thomas était étonné, et Gally dut lui demander s'il allait boire un verre ou rester au milieu du bar pour le ramener sur terre. Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il s'approcha rapidement du bar, passant près de Gally, presque au trot.

Quand il vit Thomas venir à lui, le blond se détourna de la jeune fille, qui sirotait son verre, et lui fit un sourire de bienvenue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'un mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, Thomas parlait déjà.

« Hey, je sais que ça a l'air nul et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je viens de croiser mon ex avec son nouveau petit ami et je lui ai dit que tu sortais avec moi. Je me rends compte que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout, mais elle vient ici pour te rencontrer, alors s'il te plaît, joue le jeu ? »

Thomas comprit à quel point il devait paraître pathétique dès qu'il entendit ses propres mots, suivis d'un petit rire de la fille. Il était sur le point de s'excuser et de partir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour ne jamais revenir, mais il sentit une présence derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. _Elle a tout entendu ?_ Si elle l'avait fait, elle choisit de ne pas le montrer et se présenta à la place.

« Comme Thomas ne semble pas pressé à nous présenter, je suis Teresa et voici Aris », annonça-t-elle, la main tendue. L'homme trempé soupira, sur le point de reconnaître qu'il mentait quand, à sa grande surprise, il vit une main sortir de derrière le bar pour serrer celle de Teresa.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Newt, le petit ami de Tommy. » Déclara le barman avec un sourire. Il avait une voix agréable et ensorcelante qui communiquait son amusement. Thomas ne pouvait pas le croire, _était-il vraiment en train de le faire_ ? Comme ça, il l'avait fait même s'il était un étranger. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Trop effrayé, il n'osait pas le regarder.

La femme à côté d'eux avait fini sa boisson alors elle saisit son sac, mettant de l'argent sur le comptoir avant de dire au revoir avec un geste vague et un clin d'œil à Newt, et partit. « Au revoir, Sonya. Dites bonjour à Harriet de ma part », répondit le blond avec un sourire sur son visage, encaissant l'argent.

« Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Tom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'université ni à aucune fête. Et Brenda n'a jamais parlé d'un type chaud qui travaille avec elle et qui sort avec Tom. » Teresa reprit la conversation, assise sur un tabouret vide. _Pourquoi était-elle assise ?_ Thomas s'attendait seulement à ce qu'elle fasse une petite conversation et parte. Après tout, elle semblait sur le point de partir quand il était arrivé. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait jamais remarqué Newt, pas même au bar.

« Probablement parce que je reviens d'un voyage il y a quelques semaines et que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer cette Brenda. Mais j'ai rencontré Tommy ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps », répondit-il simplement et Thomas se demanda combien de fois, il avait faire cela, prétendant être le petit ami de quelqu'un.

« Dites-m'en plus ! Comment et quand cela s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda Teresa, Aris et elle les regardaient avec impatience et Thomas spéculait s'ils savaient qu'ils mentaient et attendaient qu'ils l'avouent.

Même ainsi, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, il ne pouvait pas reculer alors que ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas, Newt, venait de mentir pour lui. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout et voir ce qui se passe ; s'ils allaient croire ou non.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici il y a deux semaines. Je voulais étudier assez loin de l'université parce qu'il y avait cette énorme fête et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, alors je suis venu ici », commença-t-il, se souvenant comment Minho avait voulu qu'il aille vraiment à la fête parce que ce serait _la meilleure de l'année_. Il avait essayé de le convaincre pendant des jours à venir, mais Thomas n'avait aucun désir d'accepter alors il était parti pendant que son ami était dans la salle de bain. S'il arrangeait la vérité, Teresa n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué qu'il mentait. « Comme il n'y avait presque personne dans le bar, j'ai fini par parler avec Newt et quand il avait terminé, j'étais toujours là donc je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous. Et nous sortons ensemble depuis lors », ajouta-t-il, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour elle. Heureusement, son regard suspicieux céda la place à un sourire satisfait.

« C'est trop mignon. Je suis heureuse pour toi, Tom, je veux dire que tu as pu trouver quelqu'un après la rupture », affirma-t-il et il la crut presque. Il se demandait si elle avait dit à Aris qu'elle était celle qui avait rompu avec lui, non l'inverse, et il était sur le point de corriger cela quand il remarqua qu'elle semblait enfin prête à partir. Elle était debout, son sac à main sur son bras et il pensait que c'était la fin de cette mascarade. Il pourrait s'excuser auprès du blond et partir, peu après Teresa et Aris, sans s'embarrasser davantage.

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls maintenant, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. On peut avoir deux bières ? » Teresa demanda à Newt et il dut avoir le même regard incompréhensible que Thomas parce qu'Aris expliqua, « Il pleut encore des cordes dehors et nous n'avons pas de parapluie, alors nous préférons attendre un peu avant de retourner à l'université. »

Thomas envisagea sérieusement de se fracasser la tête dans le comptoir lorsqu'il entendit cela. Il souhaitait presque qu'ils s'attardent maintenant parce qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter le bar, à quoi cela servait-il ? Thomas devait aussi rester devant le barman, faisant semblant d'être un petit ami en attente parce qu'il savait que le couple examinerait chacun de ses mouvements. Cette situation semblait n'avoir aucune issue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda une voix calme, forçant Thomas à revenir à la réalité. Le brun réalisa que le groupe était parti, et Teresa et Aris étaient retournés à leur table, le laissant seul avec le blond qui, il le remarquait maintenant, sonnant Anglais.

« Tu dois être en train de geler. J'ai un haut propre dans le cas où quelqu'un me vomit dessus, laisse-moi te l'apporter. »

Thomas se sentit rougir en voyant Newt aller dans une autre pièce où il n'était jamais allé, probablement le vestiaire, pour lui trouver un t-shirt sec. _Ce mec était-il un ange du paradis ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si gentil avec quelqu'un qui l'avait mis dans une situation aussi embarrassante ?_

« Arrête de trop réfléchir et va te changer, la salle de bain est juste là. » Ordonna Newt quand il revint peu de temps après, désignant les toilettes.

« Ouais, je sais. » Murmura Thomas, prenant le tee-shirt noir dans ses mains. « Merci. »

Quand il revint, il se sentit mieux et plus chaud. Ses dents ne claquaient plus avec le froid et tout cela grâce au haut étonnamment chaud qu'il avait enfilé. Il n'était pas exactement adapté à son corps, mais il n'était pas trop lâche non plus, et le tissu était étonnamment doux contre sa peau.

Thomas retournait à Newt quand il remarqua qu'une des filles avait disparu pendant que l'autre payait. Pourtant, Teresa et Aris étaient encore à leur table en train de discuter tout en jetant un coup d'œil au barman.

« Ça n'a pas l'air si mal », déclara Newt avec un sourire sincère sur son visage et les joues de Thomas rougirent à nouveau.

« Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'aides, mais tu l'as fait et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Si tu veux t'arrêter, je comprends tout à fait et nous le ferons tout de suite, tu as déjà été trop gentil avec moi. » S'écria Thomas à voix basse, à la seconde où il atteignit le comptoir.

« C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, c'est assez amusant et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire », le rassura le blond. Avec un regard inquiet, il continua. « Maintenant, assois-toi avant qu'ils ne se méfient, nous ne voulons pas tout gâcher maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas accepta et obéit, avant de demander ce qu'il voulait savoir depuis un certain temps déjà. « As-tu déjà fait ça, avant ? Je veux dire, faire semblant d'être le petit ami de quelqu'un », dit-il, même si le blond avait compris et secouait déjà la tête.

« On me l'a demandé, mais je n'ai jamais dit oui. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ce soir ? » Interrogea le garçon.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de dire non », dit l'Anglais en riait légèrement. « J'aurais probablement accepté de toute façon, tu semblais désespéré. »

« C'est si mauvais, hein ? » Demanda Thomas, se sentant gêné que le blond l'ait aidé parce qu'il était pitoyable.

« Je sais ce que c'est, cette petite compétition entre deux ex lorsqu'ils se retrouvent après la rupture. Tout le monde finit par passer par là. C'est comme si tu avais quelque chose à prouver à l'autre, même si ce n'est pas le cas. » Newt haussa les épaules. « Aussi, être complètement trempé n'a pas vraiment aimé ton cas. »

Le garçon acquiesça simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il détestait rencontrer ses ex, surtout quand il était celui qui avait rompu.

À ce moment, Gally s'approcha avec un plateau rempli de verres vides et ignora Thomas, s'adressant à son collègue. « Je rentre chez moi, peux-tu fermer le bar tout seul ? »

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde de toute façon. » Newt répondit et Gally hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans ce que Thomas avait identifié comme étant le vestiaire, pour sortir quelques minutes plus tard changé et portant un sac. Il fit un autre signe de tête au barman avant de se diriger vers la porte et de partir.

Thomas profita de l'occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il indiquait six nouveaux messages de Minho. Le garçon soupira, mais ouvrit les messages. Le premier avait été envoyé juste après celui que Thomas avait déjà vu, déclarant qu'il y avait une fête organisée par Ben.

 **21h06**

 **Quand penses-tu pouvoir être ici ?**

Thomas lu les textes suivants en s'attendant à ce que Minho lui crie dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu et il avait raison.

 **21h21**

 **La bibliothèque est maintenant fermée et tu as eu le temps de passer au dortoir pour déposer tes affaires. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **21h27**

 **Thomas ! Ne m'ignore pas !**

 **21h46**

 **Je viens de tomber sur Teresa ! Ce n'était PAS agréable ! Si tu dors, tu peux être sûr que je viens te réveiller !**

 **22h08**

 **Teresa est partie depuis un certain temps déjà, je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne, alors tu peux arrêter de te cacher !**

 **22h39**

 **Mec, où es-tu ?**

Thomas sentit un sourire se répandre sur son visage parce qu'il savait que Minho détestait Teresa et que le fait d'avoir à lui parler seul avait dû être une énorme épreuve. Prenant conscience de l'heure tardive, il était maintenant 23h13, il envoya rapidement un texto à son meilleur ami.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je vais bien. :p**

La réponse vint immédiatement.

 **23h14**

 **Tu es à la fête ?**

Thomas secoua la tête, son meilleur ami venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas mort ou retenu prisonnier par un psychotique et il parlait déjà de la fête.

 **Non, je ne viens pas**

 **23h18**

 **T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ça !**

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre avant de taper.

 **J'ai un rencard**

Il n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à Minho et après tout, il était censé être avec son petit ami. Il savait que ce serait suffisant pour le garçon et un clin d'œil comme réponse fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le confirmer. Il roula les yeux sur l'émoticône, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, et regarda Newt qui lui tendait une bière.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que le gars était attirant et qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à sortir avec lui pour du vrai. Thomas se gifla intérieurement à la pensée. Chaque fois qu'il interagissait avec Minho, il finissait par penser comme lui. C'était comme si le garçon asiatique était dans sa tête et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Désolé, mon ami ne peut pas vivre sans moi. » S'excusa-t-il. « Tu as dit que tu revenais d'un voyage, je peux te demander où tu étais ? » Comme ils étaient apparemment coincés dans le bar, parler semblait être la seule solution pour passer le temps.

« Je suis retourné en Angleterre pendant quelques mois pour être proche de ma famille. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu sembles être un client régulier, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant. » Newt répondit de manière évasive. Thomas fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas.

« Je n'ai découvert le bar que récemment et je dois admettre qu'il semble être un endroit agréable pour travailler. Je regrette presque d'avoir parlé à mon ami du travail ici, mais je suis probablement trop maladroit pour être entouré de tant de bouteilles fragiles. »

« C'est bien, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point, je suis heureux d'être de retour. J'avais peur d'avoir été absent trop longtemps pour retrouver mon emploi, mais je peux toujours compter sur Alby. »

« Ouais, c'est un mec génial. » Thomas ne savait pas quoi ajouter, alors il but sa bière en silence, profitant de la boisson qui lui coulait dans la gorge. Pendant un moment, il crut voir Newt le regarder, mais quand il le fixa, le blond avait détourné les yeux de lui.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment un petit ami convaincant. » Newt ricana après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Teresa et Aris. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous croient en couple. »

« Alors, on devrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit une main douce sous son menton, ce qui le poussa à regarder Thomas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il remarqua la façon dont les yeux du brun s'attardaient sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que le gars se saoulait facilement, après tout, son regard était vraiment brillant même s'il n'avait pas encore fini sa bière. Le barman, cependant, n'était certainement pas saoul quand il décida de se pencher pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas. Et alors ? Il aidait simplement le garçon à persuader ses amis qu'il sortait avec lui ; bien qu'au fond, Newt savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Thomas était tellement surpris qu'il ne recula pas tout de suite, non pas qu'il le voulait. Les lèvres de Newt étaient lisses contre les siennes et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonner de son visage et de sa poitrine. C'était comme si le blond l'entourait partout, mais n'était jamais assez proche. Il lâcha un petit gémissement entre ses lèvres lorsque la main de Newt saisit son cou, le rapprochant et approfondissant le baiser qui était étonnamment doux, compte tenu de la force au début.

Newt fut le premier à rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle et Thomas se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même essoufflé. La main du blond toujours sur son cou, leurs yeux fermés et leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre, ils entendirent une porte se refermer. Thomas sentit une pression lente à l'arrière de son cou et pensant que Newt était en train d'initier un autre baiser, il ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres par anticipation. Pourtant, à sa désagréable surprise, le toucher disparut et il perçut Newt qui s'éloignait. En sentant le tee-shirt du barman glisser entre ses doigts, il comprit qu'il l'avait saisi pendant le baiser pour le rapprocher.

Newt fixa Thomas en ouvrant les yeux qui n'avaient jamais semblé aussi étincelants. Effrayé par sa réaction, il décida de dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avant même que le brun puisse envisager de parler.

« Vu qu'ils sont partis, je pense qu'ils ont été convaincus. C'était une sacrée bonne idée. »

« Quoi ? » Était la seule chose à laquelle Thomas pouvait répondre. Il était extrêmement confus et un peu blessé aussi. C'était pour corroborer leur mensonge ? _Pensait-il que c'était ce que je voulais ?_

« Je devrais prendre leurs bières, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la tienne est gratuite. » Répondit Newt en se dirigeant vers la table de Teresa et Aris. Il faisait clairement comprendre à Thomas qu'il pouvait et devait partir maintenant.

« Attends ! »

L'Anglais leva un sourcil surpris avant de se retourner pour faire face à Thomas. Le garçon avait l'air nerveux et incertain, mais il demanda quand même. « Tu dînerais avec moi une fois ? »

Newt jeta un coup d'œil attentif à Thomas pour détecter toute trace d'humour, mais le garçon semblait authentique et aussi peu sûr de lui avec sa main grattant son cou et ses lèvres mâchouillées. Avait-il des remords de l'avoir mis dans cette situation de faux-copain ? Newt se demandait si Thomas essayait de compenser pour la soirée ou s'il voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas choisir, il pensa à ce qu'Alby disait chaque fois qu'il refusait de sortir, ce qu'il faisait beaucoup, et décida de suivre son conseil : "Dis toujours oui, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reculer."

Newt ne le regrettait pas quand il réalisa que Thomas était sincère. Au moment où la réponse arriva, son regard anxieux fit place à un sourire radieux et le blond comprit qu'il ne reculerait jamais.


End file.
